Welcome to Fairy Tail
by FluffyWuffy
Summary: Follow the life of my OC, Nia, when she joins Fairy Tail *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my OC's  
This is just an intro and background story for my character or maybe a little more  
So please...go ahead and read but you could skip this chapter if you want as I said this her background story**

* * *

When she heard of Fairy Tail's win at the GMG, she rush to pack her small cart with her few belongings and move from her little shack the following day. She had lived at the edge of a forest near a town for almost two years now, and she did random acts of kindness around the town to earn a bit of money for food.

'I'm gonna miss it here...' She thought to herself as she connected the horse, she got him from a townsfolk, to the cart. As soon as she was done, she heaved herself up into the seat and whipped the reins making the horse settle into a trot, with a last glance back at the run down place she called home. It would take a few hours to make it to Magnolia with a few stops for the horse to rest, good thing the sun was still rising.

Sighing, she thought about how it was going to be. She had no friends, well she have one but he disappeared saying he had to look for his mom, and her family was mean so she ran away to some random place, all she had was her strength and uncontrollable magic.

She sighed again this time thinking of her parents, man did she miss her parents, her dad didn't use magic but had awesome fighting and weaponry knowledge, that's where she she got her strength and skills from, and her mom tried to teach her magic, which was wind magic. She tried as hard as she could but she couldn't control it, all she could do was produce wind for up to 30 seconds then it would go haywire. That was then she gain more control over the years but not full control.

Then one day she accidentally broke something important in the house and her dad got mad and blamed her mom for teaching her such magic, they argued for what seemed hours until he left...forever. She never seen him again after that and ever since then her and her mom had been emotionless. Her mom stressed so much that she had grey in her jet black hair, and then in the year X789, she was 15, she passes at the age of 38 from so much stress it gave her a heart attack. She had never felt so alone. She realized that she was crying, she dried her tears and continued to think. She remembered running away from her uncles and aunts. She remembered her mom's calm sweet nature and kind heart, she would never hurt a soul unless provoked but that was rare. She remembered how similar they were, they both had long black hair that went pass their butt, large dark gray eyes, but she was shorter than her mom by a few inches, used the same magic and they were the most generous people in town.

_**Nia's POV**_

All that thinking gave me a headache so I called it quits. I slowed the horse to a stop at the edge of a town, not just any town, my old home town. I forgot that I was going to pass through on the way. Forcing down my tears I snapped the reins and headed towards my old home.

As I arrived I could see no one lives there and it was still in the same shape as I left it. I got off the cart and went around back where my dad's shop was connected, when I went inside all his tools and weapons were still there. Old memories of when I was younger popped up, I would be in here while my dad made all kind of things but I knew not to touch anything. Smiling, he never minded teaching me the things he knew. That's when I decided to keep some stuff. Over the couple of years I studied basic re-quip magic to store some stuff in the future, so I gathered up a couple of swords, a giant mallet thingy, a double-headed ax he used to let me borrow, some throwing knives and his dagger and a tomahawk that he left.

I went up to my mom's room, went straight to her closet and filled my arms with her clothes that I knew I could fit, I stuffed it in a random suitcase that I found and went put it in the cart also. I went back to mom's room and sat on her bed, minutes ticked by as I stared at nothing. I glanced at the dresser and saw her jewelry box, I got up and searched through the box. I saw my dad's favorite necklace and mom's lucky earrings, I put both on. Oi, I need to go it's already noon. But yet again something else got my attention.

A note? How come I didn't notice that? I grabbed it and headed out the door and continued on my journey to Magnolia, I only had an hour left till I made it. I glanced at the letter curiously. I gave into the temptation to open it.

_Dear Nia,_  
_I know what you must be thinking, you must hate me now, but just know that I still love you. You are so much like your mother and I can't bear to lose you too. I'm sorry I left you both Nia, and I wasn't there to cheer you up when Shana died. Everything that your mother and I owned belongs to you now, I left 100,000 in Magnolia for you, I know you're going there because that all you use to talk about before I left. I wish you well on your adventurer and I love you._  
_Love Dad_  
_P.S. Don't get into too much trouble, please for your old man._

There was no tears this time, just a goofy grin. I put the note in my pocket and urged the horse faster. When I made it to Magnolia the sun was about to start setting, I couldn't keep the smile off my face, it's been a while since I smiled like this. I spotted a fruit stand and stopped at it to buy my favorite thing in the world, watermelon. My eyes sparkled with happiness as I paid for three full watermelons, I placed them in the back of the cart and went on my merry way. I had to go to the bank*, and get that money so I can get a place to stay.

After about 3 hours, I had gotten the money, and found a cozy one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen w/ connecting living room and nice sized bathroom. The rent was 60,000 a month and it was already furnished with an awesome bed, a couch, table, desk and dressers. I unpacked all my stuff, which wasn't much and got out a watermelon. I sat there for about an hour eating my fruit, when I decided to explore the city for the rest of the day.

When got dark I went on home. I took a long deserved shower, after that I got dressed in my underwear and a over-sized t-shirt, the jumped in the bed, sleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The Next Day

I shot out of my bed with a bright smile. To is the day I join Fairy Tail!

I hurried into the bathroom to do my morning thing. I rushed to brush my hair letting it flow past my butt, and then put my mom's favorite outfit on, falling over in the process. After I finally managed, I grabbed some jewels and went to get some breakfast since I have no food.

I found a small pancake place, ordered some chocolate chip pancakes with bananas on top. Oh my this is the best breakfast I had in a while. I paid and gave a tip, before leaving the shop I asked for directions to the guild.

As I skipped towards the guild, I accidentally bumped someones shoulder, I turned to apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorr-" I froze when I seen his eyes, my own widen.

'Those eyes, I remember them from somewhere!' I tried to remember, I was about to ask if I know him, but he already walked away. Shaking my head, I kept walking till I was in front of iron gates. I craned my neck up to see the huge building.

'Wow' was my only thought. From outside the doors I could hear fighting and yelling, is this how it is? I opened the door and got an eye full.

_**Guild's POV**_

Intakes of breath could be heard throughout the place as a chair flew at the person at the door, everyone froze in place as the person barely dodged the incoming chair. The person was obviously a female. She wore a grey floor length skirt with slits to the hips, dark brown boots and a black waist shirt, her black hair swinging when she whipped around to face the guilty guild members.

**_Nia's POV_**

This is how it's gonna be? Wild? Destructive? Well this is my place to be, I already like it here. I let out some chuckles as I see their disbelieving faces. As I walk to the bar, I seen something my pure eyes was not supposed to see. Grunting, I ignored it as best I could.

"Is your master in?" I asked one of the barmaids,

"I'm right here," I looked to the right and saw a small old goofy looking man, " What can I do for you?"

"I want to join and I need a job," I replied

"Of course you can join our guild and what do you want to work as?" I raised an eyebrow, that simple?

"Blacksmith" I said, Macarov nodded in approval.

He turned to a beautiful white-haired woman, "Mira get the stamp." She nodded and pulled it out of nowhere, and silently asked me where I wanted it.

"Lower left on my back and can I get it in dark green?" I pointed to the uncovered area

"No problem." She replied, my god she has the sweetest smile. After she released the stamp I felt a tingle all over me. I heard cheering and whooping from the guild members and I felt so happy and special at the moment.

"Introduce yourself child" I heard Master call out to me as they all quieted down.

"Uh, my name is Nia Hulcher and I'm a blacksmith" I said nervously shuffling my feet, I never really like talking in front of people. A course of "Aww's" and "She is so cute" rang around the guild.

"What kind of magic do you use?" The blonde girl asked nicely

"Well I use wind magic but I'm still learning how to control it" Then that's when the questions started rain down on me

"How old are you?"

"Are you a weapon wielder?"

"FIGHT ME!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Love-Rival"

"Can you teach me how to make a sword?"

"COME ON, FIGHT ME!"

I snapped

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared, fast winds whipped around the guild for a second and everyone was quiet now,

"Thank you," I said sweetly "To answer your questions, I'm 17. Yes, I use an ax. No I will not fight you. No I do not have a boyfriend. I can probably teach you how to. And yes, now I can fight you." I answered in one big breath.

I saw the pink haired guy launch at me with a flamed fist he was coming pretty fast too. Ah, Salamander, I grinned and waited for him to get close, when he was within 2 feet of me, I dropped my shoulder into his pelvis and used his momentum against himself, flipping him over me and into the bar. I heard gasps and whispers of "How's" and "What the hell's", turning to face them I notice them stare at me in awe and disbelief. Damn, just because I'm short doesn't mean I don't know how to kick butt. Ugh I hate when people underestimate me. I continued ranting in my head until I saw the most cutest thing ever, my eyes widen when it spoke, his voice doesn't match his body. I was over there in less than a second, hugging the cute cat to my chest.

"Oh you are just the cutest little cat ever!" I was officially a cat woman. I held him at arm's length when I heard a scoff from the corner, but I ignored it and fangirled. "Oh I just want to cuddle you all day, what are you? I know you're not some regular cat. What's your name" I asked him, and he just looked a me suspiciously

"Pantherlily but just call me Lily and I am an exceed," He hung limply in my hands until I held him in my arms and started to pet his head. I felt his little purrs but they stopped, I looked at him and he looks embarrassed as he refuses to make eye contact, I scratched behind his ear and the purring returns but louder and I felt him shudder a little. Laughing a little, I set him back on the table he was on before.

The master led me to where I was going to be working. The room was on the side of the building next to the hall and it was quite huge. It had tables, a big furnace, a sliding door that lead outside, a lot of vents to let the heat out and all the tools I need from tongs to swage blocks. I was in blacksmith heaven.

I went back to the bar and made a conversation with the sweet barmaid.

"Do you have any watermelon?" I asked hopefully

"We sure do! Just hold on a second," I was definitely going to like it here. She gave me half a watermelon and a spoon, I thanked her with a mouth full of fruit and all she did was giggle. I finished it within 10 minutes and was greeted by a girl that was a tad bit shorter the me.

"Hello Nia, I'm Levy!" Wow she was so energetic, I just had to smile and greet her back. We chatted for a few minutes until more girls joined in. We talked for a couple of hours until it was time for me to go.

"See you around ladies, I got errands to run," I sighed as I said my goodbyes and walked out of the guild.

I began walking to the grocery store, maybe being here might be fun after all. I smiled looking up to the sky,

'Well mom, I made it I wish you could be here to witness this and help me out a bit y'know', I smiled harder knowing that my life has taken a turn for the best.

* * *

**Please R&R Tell me what you think **

**Should I make another chapter? ****Give me some pointers people, and I don't mind flames. **

***they do have banks right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I went ahead and made another chap...**

**So yeah enjoy, I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt groggy and uncomfortable, I sat up and rubbed my head. What the? Oh that's why I'm hurting, I fell out of the bed. Yawning, I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed out my hair putting it all in a tight ponytail. I need a haircut, my locks brushed at my lower back even when it's tied up. I put on black leggings, a plain white shirt and my brown boots, I strapped a belt over my hips, I had my key hooked on it. I trudged to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I made a omlete and with orange juice, I'm a pescetarian so the only kind of meat I eat is seafood, so there was no bacon.

After my breakfast, I headed out to the guild pretty early, I decided I am going to go on my first job today as a Fairy Tail member. I not as excited as I thought I would be, maybe because something could go wrong and I get hurt or I destroy something. I made it to the guild within 15 minutes, opening the doors gently I made my way inside. There was only a few people there seeing it was 8 in the morning, I went to the bar for my daily dose of watermelon. As I ate my quarter of the fruit more people started to pile in, namely Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Levy. I'm not a talker in the morning so all I did was greet and go back to my snack. When I was done, I went to the request board and tried to look for something easy and quick, but I had no success.

"Nia, I have the perfect first job for you!" I heard Mirajane call from the bar. I strode over to her. She handed over, I took a look at it. I read it out loud

"Need mage or mages to take out gang that have stolen from houses around town. The pay is 60,000 jewels, and a platinum key-"

"A platinum key!" Lucy, who was sitting next to her, squealed. I snapped my head towards her, how can I forget that she is a celestial mage? "Can I go with you? I heard those are so rare that no celestial mage has one!"

"You know, it is tradition to go with a new member on their first mission," Mira said.

"Well you are a key holder, so of course you can come," I smiled for the first time today. I heard Lucy say a victorious 'Yes!'. "Well let's get going!" I push her out of the guild, laughing all the way.

An hour later we met up at the train station, we were heading to Oak Town, where ever that is. We bought our tickets and boarded the train. It was only a 2 hour ride there, so it wasn't boring, we talked the whole ride. We hade a lot in common, we both lost our parents, we looked exactly like our mothers, we have dragon slayers as best friends, even though I never seen mine in a while, and most importantly we love to cook. I have always cooked with and for my parents, so that's where I learn it from.

We arrived at the town and went straight to the client's place. They told us the bandits usually attack at night so they would have to wait until later to actually take them out. So we stayed at an inn since we were going to have to leave in the morning now. I took a nice long nap while Lucy went out to do whatever. However, I was shaken awoke by the said woman.

"Come on it's getting dark." I got up, mumbling about not enough sleep. We exited the building and walked around the town for a few minute. My head shot up when I heard a distant scream, I snapped around to Lucy and she was already running to the sound. Cursing under my breath, I caught up with her running along with the blonde. When we got to the source, it was a little house and the front door looked like as it was kicked open. I instantly equipped my ax into my hand and went inside, Lucy and I rushed to where we hear grunts and struggling. I peaked in and saw a unconscious woman on the floor and a man getting beat up by multiple men.

I heard the crack of a whip and the men froze. They looked at us for a few seconds and started laughing. Oh so they think this is funny? I smirked, as Lucy's whip made contact with one their faces cutting him, and they stop laughing. 'Maybe we should take this outside' I thought when they started rushing at us. I grab Lucy by the arm and ran outside, with the bandits chasing us. As soon as made it out the door I released her and equipped my ax for the giant mallet. Time to do some damage, I have waited a long long time for something like this. The bandits surrounded us, Lucy and I were back to back, I attacked first swinging the mallet like a golf club, sending one of the unprepared guys onto their back yards away. From behind me, I hear

"Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Then a loud 'MOO!', then some random compliments. A few of the members were afraid of the gigantic cow, I mean who wouldn't, it just came out of nowhere. The fight was over within a few minutes, we helped the injured couple to a doctor and the gang of bandits were being put in jail as we walked back to the inn.

"That's a nice bull you got there Lucy" I said with a smirk, knowing it would irritate her because of the bull's flirtatious ways. I felt her glare before I seen it, I just laughed it off.

"Can we get the reward in the morning? I'm so tired." She said yawning, I had to agree with her, it's been a while since I had a fight, man I need to get some training in now.

"Sure, I need to go back to sleep anyway," With that no more word were said except a goodnight when they finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

We made it back to Magnolia around noon, and headed to our homes. When I did get home I instantly showered and dressed in jeans, a tight white tank top and black boots, then went out to the guild. The key Lucy got didn't want to open so she asked her sleeping spirit, Crux? Turns out no one has ever opened the gate to those keys. She was discouraged, so I tried giving the money to her, but she declined. When she wasn't looking I put 40,000 in her bag and kept the other 20,000.

I gave the mission paper to Mira, and ordered a plate of sushi and sat at a random table near the bar. As I was eating I could hear fighting in the background, and I could feel a presence staring over my shoulder at my plate of raw fish. Sighing, I handed the cat a slice of salmon without looking, I heard Happy gleefully munch on the fish. As long they don't touch my food they are fine-

My eyes widen at the sight of my destroyed plate of was once was sushi. I slammed my hands on the table, I got up and stormed over to the fighting duo, I grabbed one of them by the hair and yanked them to the ground. I heard an unmanly yelp come from the victim, if I wasn't so mad I would have laughed, I drug the pink haired idiot by the collar to my plate of nothingness and made him look at it.

"Do you see what you have done! I am hungry and you destroyed my food! I was nice enough to share with your cat but you sir have crossed the line!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry?" I wanted to slap him, but I just made a straight face(-_-) and dropped him to the floor.

"I'm going to my office, don't bother me" I calmly stated, and stepped over him, walking to the door in the back of the hall area that lead to my work space. I heard whispers of 'She reminds me a little of Erza' and 'Why so mean?' But I ignore them.

I flicked on the lights, I am still in awe at how this reminds me so much of my dad. I started up the furnace and it quickly got a little hot in the big room but nothing unbearable. I equipped all my weapons out and spread them on a long table. I had some old swords that I will most likely never use, my double-headed ax, giant mallet, a tomahawk, a throwing knife and my dad's dagger. I took the swords and started melting the blades, it would take a while so I pondered on what to make with it. I was starting to get hot but I am used to the heat from the years with my dad, I walked over to check on the metal. It was melting pretty fast, but I still had no idea what to make with it. Maybe a nice sword? A spear? I walked around the area for some molders, I found some in a closet that I haven't notice before. I grabbed 3 little block shaped molders and went back, I'll make something another day. I pour the red molted metal into the cubes and waited for them to cool a bit before dunking them in the water trough across from the furnace, filling the top of the room with steam.

I set them on the table with my other weapons, I made a total of 6, 4x4x4 cubes out of 3 long swords. My first experiment went right, yay! I like being a blacksmith rather than a mage now. I was sweating from the heat and work, my ponytail was sticking to the back of my neck, and my clothes felt like a second skin but I felt great. I turned off the furnace and heard a knock at the door, my eyes narrowed, I told them not to bother me. I went to door and yanked it open, with an irritated face thinking it was Natsu, but that face dropped. I saw a red-head woman in armor ready to knock again, this must be Erza or 'Titania' she looks nice, even though I never officially met her, I wonder why people say she's a monster. I looked behind her and saw some of the members begging Erza not to bother me.

"Uhh, hi?" I honestly didn't know how to greet the woman. She just stared at me, oh how I hate that, "Can you stop staring at me, I really don't like that." I heard some gasps from behind her.

"You must be the new member everyone is talking about, I'm Erza Scarlet" She said unaffected by my statement. I let a small smile creep up,

"Nia Hulcher. Guild's blacksmith, and wind mage in training." I smiled up at her, seriously why am I so short but then again I feel bad for Levy, she's a few inches shorter than me but I'm still shorter than Lucy.

"That good, I need a few repairs in some of my armors, can you do that?" Her eyes lit up a little when I said blacksmith.

"Sorry, I just got done for today, maybe another time eh?" I suggested, I could get along with woman. Her eyes shifted around my work area before settling on me again.

"I see, well I hope you'll keep that in mind" She said walking away. I sighed, going get a couple of the cubes I made, I flicked the lights off as I walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked halfway to the corner of the hall where Levy, Gajeel, and Lily are sitting, I tossed the metal to the over-sized man, who caught both without batting an eyelash and bit into one. He nodded a thanks, I smiled and went up to the bar. I ordered half a watermelon, I was in that room for 4 hours, so I worked up an appetite. As I devoured the sweet, juicy fruit people at the bar, except Mira, looked at me with astonishment.

"What? Never seen a girl eat before?" I ask with my cheeks full and seeds around my mouth. After I finished, I thanked Mira for the fruit leaving a tip and waved goodbye to everyone and headed home for a well earned shower.

* * *

**I hope it was good, sorry about the mission I'm no good at those**

**Please review **

**That is all...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter of the crap I call story...**

**Fluffy does not own Fairy Tail, only her characters. **

**Thank you and enjoy..**

* * *

It's been a month since Nia joined and she loves it. Everyone is so carefree and loving, drinking and having fun everyday. Though she still haven't met Laxus and his team yet, she only heard about them from Mira.

"Have you heard yet Nia?" The beautiful barmaid questioned her as she sat at the bar.

"Heard what?" Nia asked right back, she doesn't gossip and read magazines every week like they do.

"There's another dragon slayer that joined Sabertooth. Though he never gave out his name, but he did say he was the earth dragon slayer." Mira informed, Nia snapped her head at her, eyebrows to her hairline.

"Dragon slayer eh?" She said thoughtfully, _'Maybe'_ "Do you still have the magazine?" She asked eagerly, Mira nodded reaching under the bar and handed it to her. Nia flipped through the pages anxiously, when she found the article she drew back in shock. It was the guy she bump into when she was going to the guild for the first time. She sat there for minutes staring at the page, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. She then had a flash back of her childhood friend Kyoto. This time she drew back too hard and she fell off of her stool with a small yelp.

_'It is him! I can't believe it! After all these years, you decide to come out of hiding?'_ She thought to herself as she lay there on the floor. She didn't hear Mira asking if she was ok, or when someone put her back on the stool.

She shook her head to rid of the thoughts of what see found out earlier, she ordered a small plate of sushi, and sat down at random table, away from the fighting. _'If they destroy my food again, I'm gonna kill them this time.'_ She thought remembering the last time it happened. Munching on her raw fish and rice, she noticed how quiet it was, even with the two idiots fighting. Taking a glance around the guild, she realized that Gajeel was gone, so was Team Shadow Gear, Lucy and Erza. _'Wait,_ _if Erza's gone who's gonna stop those two?'_ She didn't dwell on it long, so she continued eating. A chair flew by her head, but she paid no heed to it, she heard Elfman's deep voice yelling out how 'Manly' fighting was, only to be knocked out. Finishing her food, she got out of her seat and walk over to them. She never tested her magic in a while so she felt like it was a good time to practice, and she has two dummies to use it on. Stretching her arms and neck a bit as she walked.

_'I hope I don't over do it.' _She got behind them so she was facing the front doors. She stood legs shoulder width apart, tucked her arms to her body, bracing herself, and then she thrust her hands forward. Her magic circle appeared and a whirling ball of wind came forward. She didn't mean for the blast to be that huge, it sent them out the entrance taking the door frame with them, and it had her skidding back a foot or two also. Dropping her arms, she took a look at the damage, and sweat dropped. _'Ah crap, I over did it anyway, maybe I need to train more.' _She thought, a groaning Natsu and Gray were being smashed by the doors and the guild members looked between her and the mess.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Nia froze at the booming voice. She slowly spun around, to face the master raging on the second floor. She held up her hands in a sign of guilty surrendering.

"I can explain-"

"FIX IT!"

"But they were-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." She mumbled, though this wasn't the first time she had to fix gaping holes like this, so it got done in less than 2 hours. She looked at her work proudly with her hammer in hand, only to be knocked away by the same doors that she just put up.

_**Nia's POV**_

Arg, that hurt. I was angry at how someone just slam open the door, and I was standing right behind it. I looked at the door slammers and recognized theme almost immediately. So these someones were the so called "Thunder God Tribe", well I didn't care who they were they all look crazy to me. The woman looks stuck up, the green haired guy looked girly with his hair like that, there was a guy with his tongue hanging out, and a tall blonde with a lightning shaped scar over his eye. I grabbed the nearest thing, which happens to be the hammer

"Hey! I was behind those doors you asswipe!" and I threw it. My aim was on point but the huge blonde that I targeted moved, I don't care who it hits but they are gonna feel my pain. CLANG! The hammer hit the tall freaky looking dude right in the visor, I put so much force behind that throw that it actually got stuck and made him stumble backwards a little. I watched as he yanked the offending weapon out, dropping it, and take the damaged visor off, showing his angry red eyes and tattoo on his face. I let out a puff of air and standing up straight, I looked at Blondie boy, for some reason, knowing not to look at visor boy. He smirks at me, and I felt the air charge with electricity

"And you are?" He asked smugly with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him with a un-amused face.

"None of your business" With that I walked past them grabbed the floored hammer and tried to walk away. Tried. A large hand spun me around back to them. I got angry and slapped at the offending hand. I stalked off, successfully this time, hearing them chuckle and the hammer victim grumbling.

I didn't feel like working today so I sat on the couch I bought not too long ago, the black loveseat was comfortable and due to my small size, I can lay on it and fit perfectly in it. I began to braid my hair absentminded. It is still early, what could I do? I finished the braid, tying it I swung it over my shoulder, where it laid down my spine, maybe I should go see if it's really _Him_. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 1? I jumped up and sprinted out the door, making sure to turn off the lights.

"Leaving early Nia? I heard Mira ask as I went up to the bar.

"Yes, I need that magazine too" She gave me a questioning look but didn't ask, and handed it to me, "Thanks! I'll see you soon!" I started sprinting out the door, only to run into a solid wall and knocked on my butt, yet it wasn't a wall, it was that tall freak from earlier.

"Where do you think you're goin' little lady?" I frowned at the name and because I was knocked down by this brute, I avoided his eyes when I seen he didn't have his visor and his hood thingy was off, showing his crazy blue and black hair.

"Look, shit face, I'll make you a visor some other time, I need to get somewhere!" I yelled as I picked myself up. He was taken aback by the insult

"Oi, my name's Bickslow! Not shit face dammit!" I didn't care, I tried to push him away but he was too heavy, I mean look at him! He's friggin huge! I got angrier when he had the nerve to laugh at my futile attempts. I narrowed my eyes and glared, just below chest that's how I short I was compared to him. He bent down to my level and tried to look me in the eyes, but I did my best to avoid them. He chuckled at me getting closer to my face, I frowned at the creepy guy.

"Ya scared little lady?" I saw him smirk out the corner of my eye, I turned my head away from him and glanced at the magazine. An idea popped up in my head and I smirked, I glanced at him still smirking, and I saw him look at me confused. I quickly rolled up the paper and whacked him upside the head grinning wildly

"Hey!" He yelled out clutching his head, and I just took the opportunity to run out of the guild while clutching the magazine, laughing loudly and went home.

Once I got there, I grabbed my small travel bag and packed it with two pairs of clothes and some other necessities. I decided to take a quick shower and wash my hair, after that I braided it again. I pulled on some white mid-thigh shorts, a plain black shirt and some flip-flops. glancing at the time, it was now three, my train leaves at five, so I whipped up a little lunch. I fixed me some fish and chips with water on the side, I normally don't eat like this, I usually stuff my face with sweets and watermelon when I get the chance. As I sat there and ate, the minutes rolled by and before I knew it, I was at the train station boarding my train.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going, or who I was going to see, this was sort of like a personal mission. I just want to see if it's really him or not, and if it is...well I didn't plan that far ahead.

When the train started its journey, I thought of what to say if it is him, I mean I never seen the guy in 5 years. Hmm "Remember me? Your best friend?" No no no what about, "Hey! I miss you!" No that's to forward. Ah screw it. I'll just go with whatever. I put my head on the window and tried to take a nap. I never realized when I went to sleep but when I woke up the train just pulled up to the station.

I never been to this town before, I pulled my bag closer to my shoulder and walked out of the station. The sky was turning red and orange, so I just settled on finding a room. I walked for half an hour looking for an inn and when I finally found one, I got a room with a nice comfortable I laid down folding my arms behind my head. Ugh nothing to do but wait. I groaned and hopped off the bed, I slipped my flip-flops on, grabbed some jewels, and went to a small dinner that I saw on the way to the inn. I ordered a salad and smoothie to-go, and went back to the inn.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

I woke with a start _'Crap! It's already noon!' _I snatched the covers off and rushed to the bathroom. I undid my braid and left it down, leaving my hair wavy and my bangs hanging in my face, then ran to my bag next the bed. Putting on khaki shorts, brown gladiator sandals, and a black tank top. I strapped my self-made belt through my shorts and hooked my dagger onto the belt before I rushed out the door, and I didn't even bother with breakfast.

I heard from Mira that Sabertooths' master had miraculously survived a punch that made a hole in his stomach, how? Don't know. She also informed me that "Fairy Tail and Sabertooth aren't enemies yet they don't get along."

I sped through the streets, almost knocking over people. Stopping abruptly, I realized that I had no clue where I was going. I asked the nearest person for the guilds' location.

About 10 minutes of walking later, I was outside of the huge building, I about the same size of Fairy Tail. I put my hands on the door and took a deep breath, just as I was about to push the doors swung open. I was already in the motion of pushing, so gravity wasn't on my side, and I fell into the guild and onto my face with a high pitch squeal. I groaned into the floor. I picked my self up and cautiously fixed my shirt, I looked up when I heard a _Eh-Hem..._

Oh, this guy...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review**

**I'm only doing this to get this off my mind, so yeah...I hope she's not Mary-sue like please tell me if she is...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again people, here's another piece of the story.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail just my OC's**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nia slumped into the train seat with a sigh. She managed to not only reunite with her friend but also cause some ruckus within their guild hall. She felt bad that she did it but they kind of deserved it, they made fun of her when they found out she was a Fairy.

**Flashback**

_When she looked up she saw the guy that Natsu loathed oh so much. Sting Eucliffe. He looked exactly how she though he would when they described him. He had a smirk on his face and was looking her up and down._

_"What is a little girl like you doing here, eh?" He asked tilting his head. She frowned a little, and said nothing while she gazed at him through narrow eyes._

_"I'm looking for someone," she said after a minute, "By the name of Kyoto." She finished, his eyebrow went up._

_"Oh him. He should be getting back sometime soon, so maybe you could give us a bit of entertainment while you wait?" He smirked some more. Nia was not about to let him get away with that, so she smiled and said sure. His smirk fell, he didn't think she would give in to that. But a scent caught his nose, and he tensed as he recognized the smell. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_Rogue smelt something familiar in the air, so he followed the smell and it lead him to the front of the guild hall. He saw his partner talking to someone then suddenly go stiff. He went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making Sting face him. He looked past the blonde and seen a small, black-haired girl with bright grey eyes._

_He sniffed the air again and his eyes widened then narrowed. "What are you doing here Fairy?" She faintly smelled like Gajeel and Natsu because she uses their elements for her shop. Her eyes widen when he said fairy. It caught the attention of the guild, and now they were staring right at her as she stilled in the door way. Her face paled as she heard growling coming from Sting, her eyes snapped from him to every member that was rising out of their seat. She finally had the courage to answer the question for the second time._

_"I'm looking for Kyoto" She said, eyes still darting around but she held her ground._

_"Sabers aren't supposed to associate with fairy scum like you, short stuff!" Someone yelled out. Followed by some laughter, and agreeing. She tilted her head and all emotions escaped her face._

_"Yea, so get out of here you fairy midget!" Someone else screamed from the back. That did it. Nia straighten her head and a disgusted look came to her face. Sting and Rogue were in front of the crowd that was forming before her, and she briefly wondered where Minerva was._

_"So that's how it is, eh?" She questioned. Her magic was sort of like Juvia's, when her emotions go haywire so does her magic, so imagin what's happening outside the guild. Her anger was rising, but she didn't come here for a fight. Wind started whipping from outside to inside of the guild, it gradually got faster and more violent, but it didn't harm anyone. The wind died down, inside and out, leaving chairs and tables overturned and shattered everywhere. It looked like a few tornadoes passed through._

_"What the hell did you do!?" Came a lot of voices, but she just smirked, turned on her heel, and walk out and away from the guild. She got about 20 yards away from the guild, when she bumped her nose on someones chest. She looked up to apologize, but when she saw who it was she couldn't bring herself to speak properly and found herself stuttering_

_"..." He raised an eyebrow, amused at the long haired girl. She calmed herself with a deep breath._

_"Kyoto?" She look at him from under her lashes, hoping he would remember her. He stared at her for a minute,_

_Kyoto recalled bumping into this girl before, but there was something else about her that he was missing. He looked deep into his mind but couldn't seem to reach what he was searching for. So he decided he'd just stared at her till he found out. Then she said the words that sent his mind into overdrive._

_"Don't you remember? It's me, Nia, your childhood friend." She said hesitantly slow. His mouth dropped open as if he were going to say something but nothing came. A smile started stretching across his face, showing his fangs. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her above his head as if she weigh nothing. He laughed a joyous laugh and spun around making her giggle in delight as her world went in circles. When he stopped spinning he placed her down, then hugged her close to him, and she returned the hug. She pulled away after a moment._

_"It's been 5 years Kyoto, where the hell have you been?" She ask him,_

_"I've been looking for my mom." She looked at him, frowning._

_"Oh, so you just disappear off the face of the earth? Did you not know that you were my only friend? I cried for days Kyoto!" Her voice rose at the end. He looked at her in surprise, "You left! Without even warning me! How could you!?" She had tears in her eyes, all the years of built up tension and stress came pouring out. Kyoto had nothing to say, he held guilt in his eyes, he didn't know his departure would cause so much pain for her. He pulled her into another embrace, this time it was more emotional._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I wish we could go back to the way things were, with you and me playing in the woods like we used to." He mumbled into her hair, he took a whiff, she smelt like wild flowers and of course, watermelon. She let out little sobs in answer. He ran his fingers through her hair for what felt like hours which were actually minutes. He felt her go limp and realized that she was sleep._

**End Flashback**

She had woken up in her room at the inn, which was weird that he knew where she was staying. Checking the clock she seen it was 1 in the morning so she went back to sleep. She had left to the station at 12 after packing her things. And here she is now, slumped over in her seat.

In her head things went swell, the only thing she has to worry about is Makarov getting a message from the Sabers' master telling him what she did to their guild pub.

She thought back to Kyoto, _'Man, did he grow! He's just a couple of inches taller than Gajeel. I barely reach his shoulder and he was hunched over. He is still as cute as he was back then. I wonder why doesn't he have an exceed? Maybe I could help him get one! Later on though, I don't want to go to Sabertooth again anytime soon.' _She ranted in her head.

**Time Skip 2 hours**

She finally made it back home around three-ish. She made herself some lunch after getting situated again. After eating, she took a hot bath to wash away the rest of the stress from yesterday. She sat in the bath for another 20 minutes before getting out, she wrapped herself and her hair in a towel. She didn't plan on working today so she settled on wearing a light blue halter top, a short white pleated skirt and her gladiator sandals. She put her damp hair in a messy pony tail and looked in the body mirror leaning on the wall, she rarely wore skirts but today she was off. She sighed and went to the guild.

When she made it there it was as noisy as ever. She went up to the bar and greeted Mira and Kinana. _'It's been a couple of days since I've had watermelon'_ She thought and ordered that.

As she munched on her slice of fruit, she looked around for Lucy. She spotted her talking with Levy, so she finished her fruit and went over there.

"Hey Lucy, Levy" She smiled at them, "May I sit?" The both said of course and she took a seat next to the blonde.

"Hey Nia?" Levy suddenly called, Nia looked at her, "I noticed you weren't here yesterday, where were you?" She looked at her eyes wide, and she noticed Lucy take interest as well. She sighed and explained what happened yesterday, and she made sure no one was listening.

"Wow, that's so cute Nia!" Lucy smiled at her, "You must really like him."

"Oh no no no, it's not like that, we're best friends, like you and Natsu." She blushed, Lucy just smiled at her.

"It's just like one of those romance stories I read where two childhood friends meet again after one moves away and they fall in love after some time." Levy giggled from behind her giant book. Nia blushes harder.

"Ok, ok, enough of that, I need to ask you two question," Both motioned for her to continue, "What do you girls know about dragon slayers?" She only asked this question because Kyoto only told her that dragon slayers were raised by dragons that teaches them their magic. She was then getting an ear full from both girls and Natsu who randomly popped up. They, mostly Natsu, spoke of their enhanced senses, magic, dragon force, and how to properly care for one, Natsu pointedly put that one on Lucy.

Nia head was spinning with the amount of info they were giving her, they had lectured her for two hours and even Gajeel and Wendy joined the conversation making it more info packed.

She got up and said her goodbyes, heading home.

She saw her window to her living room was open, _'Now I know I closed that window'_ She thought suspiciously. She unlocked her door and went up the stairs that lead to her living space. What she saw was something she was not ready to see and it scared her half to death...

"What the HELL dude!" She yelled holding where her heart was almost beating out of chest. There was an idiot laying on her couch like he lived there.

* * *

**Thanks, to whoever finished reading the chapter and not bailing on me, I mean you all don't have to read it, I just put it on here for my satisfaction. To let you all know, I do this to get out of the way of my sisters and have some time for myself and to actually do something that I like to do.**

** Soooo, thank you all for enjoying, only a few more chapters then I might stop the story.**

**R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I do own my OC**

**Bickslow/Bixlow may be OOC, idk they never give him enough screen time.**

**For those of you who read this, I would like to thank you so very much **

**So, enjoy**

* * *

I never had to deal with people bothering me, deciding on what to wear, or just people in general, but this is a big no-no.

"Get out" I said with no emotion to the idiot laying on my couch. He smirked at me, red eyes gleaming. He looked mighty different without his usual outfit. He had on black baggy cargo pants that wear tucked into grey boots, a white t-shirt, and his metal visor war gone. For some reason, the stick figure that's usually on his face was absent. I stared at him, but not looking him in the eye.

"You actually look like a girl with that skirt on." He smirked wider, his tongue rolling out, probably from my red face. I walked up to him intended on putting him out by force. He hopped up and off the couch quickly and stood on the other side of the coffee table. "I'm kidding...well not really but yea...you know what I mean." He chuckled.

"I do not care, just get out."

"Why?"

"One, you came in uninvited. Two, I said so. Three, I want to sleep. Four-"

"Oi! I get it!"

"Finally, now get out." I pointed to the door. His shoulders dropped and he put on a sad face. I gave him a look that clearly said 'I'm giving you 5 seconds', he straighten up and walked towards the door. I sighed when the door shut behind him, letting my arm drop.

_'Ugh, I want to take the day off tomorrow too.' _I stripped, then threw on an oversize muscle shirt. I flopped on my bed, bouncing a few times and thought about the past week.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, my eyes widen. It was 1 in the morning! I closed my eyes and hoped for my dreams to come.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I sat on a stool with my head resting on the surface of the bar. Mira asked me what was wrong, but I just grunted. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, and I don't even know why. I hear Mira talking to someone but I'm not really paying attention. That was until she said Sorcerer Magazine, my head shot up and snapped towards her.

"Yeah, he's coming tomorrow." I stared at her, eyes wide. _'I'm going to stay in my work room all day tomorrow, that's for sure' _I really didn't want to be known throughout Fiore, but this is Fairy Tail, everybody knows about the mages here. I pushed back my bangs and let out a puff of air through my nose. This was going to be a boring day. I got off the stool and went to my work room fixated on sleeping. I closed the door behind me and flicked on the light. I went over to the couch and sprawled my short body over it, and closed my eyes._ 'Sometimes I wish I was a little taller. I don't mind being short but sometimes it's annoying. The rest of my body is okay, I'm okay with my chest, it's not busty like Lucy or Erza and not flat like poor Wendy and Levy. My face is okay, I want to get my nose pierced, not like Gajeel's but like Taurus.' _I feel into a light sleep after that, only to be woken by a door slamming open. I shot up and grabbed my dagger that is strapped to my thigh, unsheathed it and threw it at the wall next to the person it the door.

I had to blinked a few times to get the blur out of my vision. When I seen their facial expression, I let out a little laugh. I got of the couch and walked over to my dagger, I yanked it out of the wall with a firm tug and put it back in the sheath. I looked up at them, and their face looked at me strangely.

"What is it now, Bickslow?" I shifted my weight and placed my hand on my hip. I could faintly see his eyes from the shadows of his visor. They flashed bright green for a brief second, that was enough for me to look away.

"You said you owned me a visor remember?" He pointed to his face. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered. It was the first day I met him. I mouthed an 'Oh', before turning and walking over to the furnace to switch it on. I got some metal and put it over the burning fire, I got out my hammer and tongs, putting them aside. I reached up and tied my hair back at the base of my neck. I still felt his presence in the room, and rolled my eyes. Luckly I was wearing a tank top and shorts otherwise I would overheat from being so close to the furnace.

"I need to see the one you have now," he looked confused, "the visor." He hesitated in taking it off, but did anyway. He handed it to me without looking me in the face. I stared at him for moment before looking over the metal, inspecting it all over. I hummed and went over to the rapidly melted metal.

It actually took me awhile to get the metal to fit the mage's head size but I finally got it after many sessions of heating, reshaping, and cooling the visor over and over.

It looked like the visor he handed me but a darker grey and I engraved his name on the inside of the mask. He had seen it and ruffled my hair with a smirk and his tongue lolling out, I beamed back at him proud of myself. He thanked me, ruffled my hair again, then left me in the hot room. I felt like I never hit him with the hammer in the first place. That hair rubbing reminded me of my dad's large hands rubbing my head when I accomplished something, but it had a different feeling than a parent's love. Shrugging, I went over to the furnace and switched it off. I grabbed a towel from the stack I had in the closet, wiped the sweat off, and went lay back down on the couch. I covered my eyes with my forearm, and puffed my cheeks. _'I am so not ready for tomorrow.'_

* * *

The next morning, I went to the guild early so I could avoid any and all people, excluding Mira and Master. I bid them a good morning and unlocked my room, slightly slamming the door behind me. I threw my bag of extra clothes on the couch and flicked on the furnace. I planned on working myself hard today, that's why I brought another outfit. Good thing I had Gajeel to bring me scrap metal from a junkyard nearby. I had a few customers over the month but at least it was a good start for making a little cash.

Hours passed and I'm working on the second set of weapons, an order of: 3 katanas, a shield, and a crossbow. I was working on the last piece when someone burst into the room. I reacted instantly, pulling out my dagger and flung it. I heard a unmanly scream and a second later "COOL!"

I dipped the bright red metal into the trough, creating so much steam that it rolled out the door. I placed it on the table along with the tongs and shut off the furnace. I walked over to the person who came in unsuspectingly, and saw him grin and say cool again. I yanked the dagger, and glared at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Reporter Jason! I heard there was a new member at Fairy Tail so I had to come check it out!" He said a little too excited. I raised an eyebrow.

"So you wanted to give me an interview?" He nodded and said cool again, "No" I said turning and sheathing my dagger. I grabbed my bag, went out the door. He kept following me and asking me questions, I only answered a few, as I headed to the guild showers. When I was about to enter the women section, I noticed he was about to enter as well. I grabbed him and went back the way we came, I threw him in front of the bar.

"COOL, she is super strong!" He shouted writing down more info. I rolled my eyes and went back to the showers. I turned the water to luke warm, and stripped. I released my hair from the messy wrapped bun, and got in the stall. The water ran down my head and body, washing away all the sweat and grit from work. I mentally prepared for going back out there to face another onslaught of questions from Jason. I washed myself and my hair throughly and got out.

I patted myself down with the towel and squeezed most the water out of my hair. I reached for my bag, only for my hand to meet air. I panicked and frantically looked around for it, then I realized someone was playing me. I narrowed my eyes and set for the door. When I was about to open it I remembered I only had a towel on and drew back a step._ 'Who would do this...?' _Then it hit me.

"BICKSLOW! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if I was in a towel or not, I slammed open the door and stomped out. The guild members looked at me in surprise and some turned away holding their nose. I stopped for a moment and looked around for the giant sieth mage, I found him huddled in the corner laughing. When he seen me he laughed more and stood, holding my bag in front of him teasingly.

"If you want it come get it" He waved it in front of me. I had backed him cornered by the door to my work room, and he was still grinning with his tongue out. I chased him through the guild, he jumped over people, chairs, and tables with agility, while I could only go around. I quickly formed a plan and put it into action. When he cut around another table, I slid on my hip underneath it, I hooked my foot on his ankle, tripping him. I hopped up in triumph making sure my towel was in place. I smirked and snatched the bag and ran, cackling my way to the showers.

I came back out dressed in a tight white crop top a dark brown vest over it, and blue jean short shorts and brown boots. I braided my hair to the side to lay over my shoulder where it hung to my lower belly. I glared at Bickslow and walked over to the bar, I ordered some ale, I hardly ever drink but I needed to get through this day somehow.

As I drank, I had a mild conversation with Mira, the convo somehow turned to the topic of love.

"So Nia, do you have someone special in your life?" She asked sweetly, I finished off my drink before answering.

"Uh, not really, but I have a bestfriend, does that count?" I asked, pushing the mug to her for a refill.

She turned to fill it as she spoke, "Well, if you love your bestfriend, then yes of course." She handed the mug back to me, "Who is this bestfriend of yours?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Well, uh, he is, um..." I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear me.

"Come again?" I told her who he was. "Really that's nice." I looked at her surprised that she didn't scold me for being friends with a saber. I told her just that. "Well love is love sweety."

"I'm not in love with him Mira," I said firmly, but she paid no heed to me. I turned on my stool so that I was leaning on the bar. I saw something in my peripheral vision, so I looked. My face fell, it was Jason. He was behind me taking notes on the conversation I just had with Mira. I set my mug down and faced him fully, I cleared my throat. "Do you mind erasing that?" I asked sweetly.

"Only if you give an interview." I wanted to facepalm

"Fine"

"COOL!" He asked so many questions, from birthday to favorite color, my favorite food, and other crazy things. When I finally got out of that, I turned and ordered a half of a watermelon, I munched on the fruit in glee. I felt a heavy arm drap on my head, at first I thought it was Gajeel, but their hand was completely bare. My eyes narrowed and I stopped mid chew, I put the fruit down and swallowed. I grabbed his arm and pushed it off my head, I turned halfway to him, I gave him a face.

"Hi there _Nia_," Shudder, "I heard you say you have a _bestfriend_ that you're seeing" He was frowning a little. I didn't know what the frown was for.

"Yea, so?" I never seen Bickslow act like this. He shook his head, and silently sat on the stool next to mine. I watched as he ordered mug of beer and down it quickly. I continued to stare at him, I seen his muscles ripple and flex under his tight suit, I seen his eyes from the light behind the bar. I sighed and looked away. I felt his big hand ruffle my hair, I groaned and pouted halfheartedly, he just chuckled. I looked up at him, he had a small crooked smile, I smiled back. He was like the brother I always wanted, so playful and crazy, yet loving, well Bickslow wasn't loving but yeah.

I smirked and he didn't seem to notice, I aimed a punch for his ribs. I didn't see him move at all, he grabbed my wrist and pulled it above my head. I slung my other fist at him and he caught that one too. He smirked at me then held both of my wrist in one hand. Yeah, that's not loving. He cackling in his own way before releasing me. When I was sure he had his guard down, kicked him on his thigh. He hissed and rubbed it.

"That was for taking my bag," I smiled at him. He glared but said nothing, I laughed and pushed him playful, all he did was grumble and order another beer.

I thought today was going to be horrible, but it turn out to be decent, minus the clothes incident.

* * *

**I wanted to give Bix a chance with a relationship, not in a romantic way but in a sibling relationship, like the brother and sister that always fight but they love each other anyway...I just though it would be cute ya know...**

**Anyway,**

**I forgot how Jason acts in the anime so spare me**

**Review please or not, it does not matter**

**Thanks again people**

**Until next time folks**


	6. Sorry

Sorry about this, I'm stopping this story and I will most likely delete it later on. I feel like this piece of crap isn't going anywhere, so I might make a new story with a better plot line and character. After reading it over and over again, I realized how much of a novice I really am. Well, I guess this is the end of the story.

Soooo, thanks to all those who have read this, I really appreciate it.

Have a nice day!


End file.
